<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Field trip revelations by Draysmeria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774953">Field trip revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draysmeria/pseuds/Draysmeria'>Draysmeria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Field Trip, Friendship/Love, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is a BAMF, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tropes, can be read as peter/tony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draysmeria/pseuds/Draysmeria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s Internship at Stark industries started out as a lie. But over time he and Tony had gotten much closer and the internship had become a real tangible thing. Therefore, Peter was not overly concerned to hear that his class would go on a field trip to Stark Industries in a few days. Tony would be safely wrapped up in some shareholder meetings on that day and Pepper was on a business trip in Miami. So nothing should stand in the way of a perfectly normal trip to his perfectly normal internship workplace. Of course not everything goes to plan and more is revealed than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Field trip revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short story that would not leave me after reading to many field-trip fanfictions. It can be read as very close Peter &amp; Tony friendship or slight romance. Don't like, don't read. Not beta-read. I do not own anything of the MCU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter’s Internship at Stark industries started out as a lie. When Peter was 15, it was primarily designed to keep his school and his aunt May in the dark about his unexplainable absences as Spider-man. However, over time he spent more and more time with Tony Stark. With Peter getting older, May was marginally more relaxed about letting him go out and took more time for herself, giving Peter the opportunity to spend all his time at Stark Tower.</p><p>Somehow the discussions and heated arguments at the beginning of their acquaintance had transitioned into long sessions in the lab, bent over the Ironman and Spider-man suits. Talks about technical improvements had slowly changed to talks about personal topics and joint projects. The fake Stark internship had become a real tangible thing, even if he spent most of the time in Tony’s private labs and not on the main floors.</p><p>At 17, Peter had an official access card, knew nearly all other interns and scientists and was involved in several different projects. His relationship with Tony had evolved as well considerably. Where they had been mentor-mentee at the beginning with a lot of awkward interactions due to Peter’s hero-worship, by now they were quite close friends and had opened up to each other about personal things like Afghanistan and Uncle Ben’s death.</p><p>Surprisingly, Peter had found Tony much easier to talk and relate to than many of his other friends, maybe because he had also experienced bad things, was a superhero or simply because he was older. But they just understood and cared about each other. It was no longer awkward, and even though Peter still admired Tony a lot, he had gotten to know the private side of his hero and was very aware of his flaws and sometimes difficult personality. Tony also held Peter in the highest esteem, as he was finally someone on Tony’s level who understood what he was talking about and had no unrealistic expectations of him. Even though he was so much younger, Tony never felt the need to dumb down what he said as Peter was able to keep up effortlessly. He also did not expect Tony to shower him with gifts and money but was happiest when tinkering in the lab together.</p><p>Since Tony was much more willing to go along with things proposed by Peter, let him hand him things and listened to what he had to say without interrupting, Pepper took full advantage of Peter. His internship got the added responsibilities (and payment) to be Tony’s personal assistant: mostly making sure that he got out of the lab and to the most important meetings. But it also meant that nearly everyone knew him as he was the go-to person to contact it Tony and Pepper were not reachable. Peppers assistant took care of the actual running of the company, like the PR, HR and financial things when Pepper was out, but if there were questions and decisions of a more technical nature, Peter had the authorization to make decisions. That was something that had scared Peter at first, but Tony had been adamant that no one else would understand enough to make the same choices that he would. So, Peter was juggling his senior year at high school, his own scientific projects, his duties as Spider-man, his responsibilities to SI when Tony was not here and Tony-wrangling. But he would not have had it any other way, as he loved spending time at the Tower and with Tony, even if it meant pushing him bodily into meeting rooms. He often spent the night at the Tower, having become half-resident to make it easier to get everything done, something that also meant late nights in the lab or movie nights curled up on the couch with his friend. Peter was very organized with his and Tony’s schedules and recruited Friday often to help get Tony where he needed to be when Peter was in school. Life was very good for Peter.</p><p>Therefore, Peter was not overly concerned to hear that his class would go on a field trip to Stark Industries in a few days. Tony would be safely wrapped up in some shareholder meetings on that day and Pepper was on a business trip in Miami. The Avengers had long been moved out of the Tower and into the compound. So, nothing should stand in the way of a perfectly normal trip to his perfectly normal internship workplace. Unfortunately, Flash still believed the internship to be a hoax and was unrelentless in needling Peter about it, crowing in delight that everything would finally be revealed once they got to the Tower. Even other classmates and the teacher were not totally convinced that Peter told the truth, at least not that he worked with Tony Stark personally. Peter kept his calm, Flash was being stupid, and his situation was so much better than he believed, but it was still hard not to use his super-strength sometimes to teach him a lesson.</p><p>Arriving with the bus at the Tower at 9h30, the teacher led the class into the foyer of the tower where the tour guide was already waiting with visitor passes. After greeting and introducing herself as Kayla, she distributed the passes to everyone but Peter who had one already with highest clearance and was in the database so that his fingerprints and voice recognition by Friday opened him all doors. Already many people in the reception area recognized Peter, but he just smiled and waved silently in order not to draw more attention to himself than necessary. Fortunately, the classes attention was mostly on the tour guide and the bustle of the lobby. Only Ned saw his interactions and he knew the truth anyway. Ned had been vibrating in excitement ever since the trip was announced, making the situation slightly better for Peter. The recognition of the security guards at the entrance however could not as easily be disguised, as they greeted him loudly and made him go through the employee entrance. Peter already earned some incredulous looks from his classmates as he chatted with the personnel and it only got worse as other scientists and interns greeted Peter by name on the lab floors. Peter was ambivalent about what was happening, On the one side he enjoyed the gobsmacked look on his classmates faces immensely and the fact that Flash seemed to have gone mute in shock, on the other hand he always felt a bit uncomfortable being the centre of attention. And it really would be much easier for him in the long run if his internship turned out to be real but perfectly mundane. Having everyone come up to him, knowing him and asking for his input, to sign off projects and to double check their work was really not useful in flying under the radar. Already the class seemed to realize that Peter was actually part of the company and much more important than a simple intern. Thankfully, there are not aware of the many confidential projects he is involved in and the work he does for the Avengers.</p><p>However, all his plans go up in smoke the moment the tour group steps onto the R&amp;D lab floors. Kayla happily exclaims that they have the fortune to see Tony Stark in person, but Peter cannot believe his eyes as he had thought Tony to be in one very important shareholder meeting right now. Disregarding his tour group, Peter yells “Mr Stark!”, storming up to the man, using his fingerprints to casually open the lab doors. “What are you doing here? You should be in your 11 o’clock shareholder meeting!”, asked Peter incredulously. Tony is wearing a nice suit with a dress shirt, but the jacket is crumpled over a chair and the shirt is unbuttoned, showing a slightly greasy white tank top. The sleeves are messily rolled up to the elbows and Tony’s hair is a bit of a bird’s nest. “Peter! What are you doing here? I had an idea when I woke up, and I had to check if it works out, there is still time till the meeting”, explained Tony cheerily, seemingly oblivious to the stress in Peters voice. “Friday, time.”, deadpanned Peter, crossing his arms over his chest. “10:58, Boss”, came the immediate reply from the AI in the ceiling.</p><p>“Oh Crap, Sorry Peter!”, said Tony with a grimace. He looked honestly guilty, but also made no move to rush off to the meeting. Peter let his arms drop and sighed heavily. Then, to the astonishment of the starring group, he stepped closer to Tony and started to button his shirt for him and to role down his sleeves. “Tony, Pepper is going to have my head if you are not in the meeting. I promised you would be there. Did you shower at least?”, asked Peter in a calm tone while he continued tiding Tony who let it happen resignedly. “Friday, stall the shareholders, get someone to offer coffee and tee to them.”, ordered Peter towards the ceiling. “Sure Peter, contacting the restaurant now”, came the instantaneous reply. “Thanks Friday.”, said Peter and mumbled a few unfavourable things about Tony under his breath. His annoyance with Tony was completely belied by the care with which he brushed down and straightened his shirt. Peter fished some cufflinks out of his own pocket and fixing them to Tony’s shirt. When he proceeded to reach around Tony, stepping very close to him to tuck his shirt into the pants, Tony swatted him finally away “I can dress myself Peter”, he said and stepped back. “Oh really? Did not look like it to me”, snarked Peter. “Come on, don’t be pissed, I m not even that late yet and I did put on what you laid out to me yesterday”, pouted Tony but obediently tucked in his own shirt and let Peter run his fingers through his hair to tame the locks at least a little. Peter absentmindedly wet his thumb on his tongue to rub at a small oil stain on Tony’s jaw before holding out and helping him into his suit jacket. He walked around the billionaire and brushed the wrinkles out over Tony’s body.</p><p>“Do I muster?” asked Tony bemusedly. He was used to Peters mother-henning tendencies by now and was secretly kind of enjoying the care that was bestowed upon him. Previous assistants had only yelled at him and gotten fed up with his lifestyle quickly, but Peter cared and understood in a way no other had done before, while still being un-relentless in getting his way. “You will do”, muttered Peter, “where is the tie I selected?” Tony looked around as if he expected it to appear out of nowhere, then shrugged when he could not spot it. Peter sighed. “You!”, he exclaimed, pointing at one of the passing scientists, who was wearing a dark blue tie. “Give me your tie, you will get a new one!”, Peter ordered. The scientist scrambled to untie is and handed it over quickly. “Friday, order a new tie for Dr. Hensen.”, Peter added while looped the tie around Tony’s neck and tying it into a neat Windsor knot. “Is it to tight?” he inquired but proceeded to fix the collar and to brush invisible dust from Tony’s shoulders without waiting for a reply.</p><p>He stepped back and eyed Tony’s appearance critically. The tour group had remained frozen, starring in the hallway, observing the exchange through the glass wall of the laboratory. They had probably not heard much of the entire scene, but the visuals were incriminating enough. Peter sighed again. His idea of only having a normal SI internship was truly out of the window. Nothing he would do now would be able to salvage the situation. He would just have to deal with it later, he was not ashamed of his close friendship with Tony and would not change his behaviour and hurt him just so that his idiot classmates did not discover it. Flash had an especially stupid expression on his face, but the others were not much better. Even Ned seemed a bit dumbfounded. Peter guessed seeing was different from hearing Peter talk about it. He shrugged internally.</p><p>Peter walked to the door, Tony in tow. He opened it and pushed Tony gently through it. “Peter!”, whined Tony, pouting petulantly on purpose. Peter just grinned and said: “Friday, engage protocol ‘Duty calls’”, “State your name”, “Peter Parker”, he said clearly. “Protocol activated. Boss will only be able to access his intended destination: meeting room A23”, announced Friday. “Thank you, Friday”, Peter replied with a smug expression. Peter walked with Tony to the VIP-elevator and pressed a quick peck to his cheek as he stepped in. “Go on, I will see you in the lab later, then you can tell me all about the new idea you had, but first you need to save me from Peppers wrath and go to the meeting.”, he said. Tony smiled back at him and squeezed his shoulder quickly before Friday closed the doors.</p><p>Peter sighed. That was so not how he had planned this day to go. He turned towards the waiting group, which was still gaping at him. “Sorry guys, that was unintended, I did not mean to interrupt the tour. Could we move on maybe?”, he asked suddenly a bit self-conscious. “Wtf was that Parker?” asked Flash. “My internship, I told you I work for Mr. Stark, I am also his personal assistant.”, Peter said calmly and send the tour guide a piercing look. Kayla looked a bit surprised as well but was much more composed than the class. As a SI employee one tended to experience many weird things, so seeing the Boss get managed by a high schooler was not that extraordinary.  She cut-off Flash who was gearing up to ask more questions and led the group finally to the next floor.</p><p>The rest of the tour was thankfully normal and without more surprises and by the end his classmates had regained their regular behaviour. But Peter knew this discussion was not finished yet, he had shown his class irrefutable proof that not only was the internship not a lie, but more importantly that he was very familiar and close with Tony Stark himself. He sighed again, that would be an interesting week in school. He would probably be bombarded with questions. Maybe he could get Pepper to hand out NDA’s to his class. And hopefully he could escape into the lab with Tony frequently or go out as Spider-man to clear his head.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>